My Special
by sheloved
Summary: Ever have that one special person in your life that you just can't seem to forget but you know you should just move on from? My first fanfic so tell me what you think so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is my first fanfic! Please tell me what you think of it so far! I also do not own any rights to the characters or anything to do with TMI! I only own the plot!**

Ever have that one special person in your life that you just can't seem to forget but you know you should just move on from? It's like every time you see them you try to look away and pretend they don't exist but you can't help but sneak a glance at them. When they say something to you, you can't help but pretend it's fine between you. How you catch yourself remembering all the memories because everything you talked about is still apart of your life. When your heart breaks little when you see them happy with someone else. My name is Clary Fray and this is my story about losing my special someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my readers! So, I have a few things to tell you. First, I do not own Mortal Instruments or the characters! I only own the plot. Second thing, I have another story in the Divergent Trilogy called "Maybe she's the one I let get away?" so go check it out and tell me what you think!**

 _Clary's POV:_

I first met this guy when I was little because he grew up down the street from my brother Jonathan and I. He was also my brother's friend. Shocker I know, but I hardly remember him being apart of my childhood mainly because I kept away from my brother's friends and I was always with Simon, my best friend. Another reason I probably never noticed him was our age difference, he was two years older than me. Thinking back on it, I have no clue how Jonathan and him became friends because they have a three year age gap between them, I guess they had a lot more in common. Anyways, I won't bore you on the details of how I ignored him growing up and I'll just share the story of how he became someone special in my life.

Before I tell the story I want to make myself clear, it wasn't like the movies where we admitted our dying love for each other after so many years in fact the way we started talking wasn't anyway out of the movies.

It wasn't until the summer when I was 16 where I first took an interest to him. I just started working at the movie theater for the summer and it just so happens he worked there too. At first we hardly ever had the same shift so we would rarely see each other until one day we both ended up on the morning shift along with our friend Alec. Like usual, the morning shift was dead and we didn't know why all three of us were working so we just decided to make the best of having nothing to do. The three of us decided it was time for me to learn how to use the popcorn machine, since I was always afraid of burning myself or breaking it. Alec felt it was time I stopped being a baby, because one day he may be off and I would need to make the popcorn. Yeah, it was pretty funny that I didn't know how to use the machine and I worked at a movie theater but Alec always made it so I never minded.

After my successful attempt to make the popcorn, we had nothing else to do so we stood around talking when Alec decided to take his break. Since it was the two of us, he asked how Jonathan was doing because he hasn't seen him since Jonathan moved to California for college.

After our small talk we decided to talk about new movies that were coming out soon and it just so happened he was excited about the new _Harry Potter_ movie! I found it cute that he was excited about the new movie. After letting him get all excited about the movie we started to joke around and he asked me to go see it with him or any other movie I preferred. I agreed, but going to see a movie was harder than we thought, our schedules were a little too busy for one another. Before we both settled to find a date, Alec came back from his break and decided us to tell us a story about what he did on break. The three of started to joke around and take orders when needed but needless to say the topic of the movie date wasn't mentioned again. I felt a little disappointed when my shift was over and we still didn't discuss it but I didn't want to mention it incase he was just messing around.

I tried to forget about what happened at work and enjoy the rest of my day. To help my day end with a positive note, I decided to call Simon. About 20 minutes later Simon and I met up at our favorite restaurant and he decided to tell me how his band changed their name AGAIN, but I wasn't paying attention to the name knowing it wouldn't be that for long. It was funny to see how excited Simon got when he mentioned their new band member and how he felt the band was making positive changes since he came along. He then proceeded to tell me I had to watch their next rehearsal. There music is actually not that bad, they're not terrible but they're not the greatest either so I don't mind watching them when they have rehearsals. I spent the rest of my time talking and goofing off with Simon, completely forgetting everything that happened at work.

Now, I bet you're all wondering who this mysterious guy is since I haven't mentioned too many details about him. I'm also pretty sure you guys are just curious to what happened at work after that incident. Maybe I'll wait a little longer to reveal his identity, mainly because there was a big surprise when I got home…

 **I've written this chapter so many times with many different versions but this one will do. So with that said, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to update but I just had writers block! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters, just the plot!**_

Clary's POV:

It's been a few weeks and we still haven't discussed the movie date! After that one shift our schedules changed and we only saw each other every now and then. I didn't mind the change, because it gave me a distraction from bringing up the date and we could just pretend it never happened, no matter how much I didn't want to.

Today just so happens to be my day off and I'm scrolling through my Facebook just to pass time. When I'm about to click out I get a message from him saying, "You should come to work! I'm really bored!"

I laugh and immediately respond, "Well hello to you too! And no thanks! Today is my day off and I want to keep it that way! :) :P"

His response comes almost immediately saying, "Haha hi. And please! I'll be your bestest friend! Plus we'll have a lot of fun working! :)"

I smile and start laughing, because there is no way I am going in and I'm gonna make sure he knows that. So I respond, "I already have a bestest friend! Sorry! Haha plus no amount of fun at work can beat my day off!"

A few minutes later he responds, "Fine! It's going to be so boring now! But, you'll owe me a movie because we never went!"

Once I read his message I was in disbelief, me not take him to the movies? Wasn't he the one that offered and not the other way around? I was going to make sure that was all on him so I replied, "Me owe you a movie? Are you serious? You're the one who offered remember. So you owe me a movie not the other way around."

Satisfied with my response I waited for his. A few minutes later he replies, "Oh yeah! Well I'll take you to a movie and dinner to make it up! You just choose the day, the movie, where we eat and we'll go!"

I sit there thinking about how he was making this all on me again and I can't have that. So I respond, "That's not fair! You have to help choose! Plus I don't even know when your free so you have to decide on the day!"

He responds, "No I'll leave the choice up to you. But I'm off tomorrow! We could go then!"

I have an inner debate with myself because I don't know if I can trust him to follow through. After a few minutes I reply, "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow! Now get back to work!"

He replies, "Haha okay it's a date! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I read his response but don't reply back. I go and lay down on my bed hoping I won't get let down again. I guess we'll find out what will happen tomorrow.


End file.
